


it's just pineapples on top

by fumate



Series: keluarga, tetangga, dan segala yang ada di tengahnya [10]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14272767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumate/pseuds/fumate
Summary: "ayolah. habiskan, oke?"





	it's just pineapples on top

**Author's Note:**

> Seluruh orang yang muncul di sini bukan milik saya melainkan merupakan musisi-musisi independen. Karya ini 100% fiktif dan non-profit.
> 
> facebook snippets dump 3/?

"Demi Tuhan, Patrick," Pete menarik napas panjang. "Kautahu cintaku padamu bertahan jauh setelah aku mati—"

"Aww."

"—tapi tidak begini juga, Sayang. Kamu sengaja mau menyiksaku, ya?"

Patrick tertawa. "Kau kan suka piza."

"Aku tidak suka piza _topping_ nanas. Kau kan tahu!"

"Jangan ngambek begitu," Patrick mencium pipi Pete singkat. "Nanti tampanmu hilang."

"Kalau hilang juga kau masih tetap cinta. Aku tidak akan khawatir."

"Kata siapa?"

"Kataku. Baru saja." Pete terkekeh. Namun, melihat piza nanas di hadapannya, ia berubah murung lagi. "Tapi serius, Trick. Nanas? Kenapa?"

"Tyler mau coba. Brendon dan Dallon ikutan penasaran, tapi ternyata mereka tidak suka. Dan, yah," Patrick menunjuk piza yang cuma hilang tiga potong. "Mereka tahu Pop adalah maniak piza."

"Aku tidak mau makan piza nanas!"

"Kenapa? Kan sayang kalau dibuang."

"Pokoknya tidak mau. Kau saja yang habiskan."

"Hei. Ayolah," Patrick mengerutkan kening. Sesaat kemudian ia tersenyum jahil—Pete tahu itu adalah pertanda awal kekalahannya dalam argumen ini. "Habiskan, ya? Nanti kuganti kerugianmu."

"Ganti?"

"Kamu itu baru pulang dari tur. Pasti lelah." Pete mulai awas ketika Patrick mendekat perlahan, auranya berubah dari biasa ke menggoda. Kemudian, mengenalnya dengan begitu baik, Patrick berbisik rendah tepat di telinganya, tubuh mereka bergesek pelan membuat Pete sedikit merinding. "Nanti kumanja, deh. Asal kamu habiskan pizanya."

"Hmm. Memangnya kau mau menciumku saat napasku pasti bau nanas?"

Patrick menjulingkan mata. "Sikat gigi dulu, Ganteng. Baru kumanja."

Ah. ampun. Pete benci sekali dirinya yang mudah tergoda.

"Kau licik." Pete manyun, menghampiri boks piza di atas meja dan mengambil sepotong, menyipit jijik. "Aku mana bisa menolak kalau diimingi begitu."

Patrick tertawa. "Kalau kau sering mengurus tiga anak laki-laki baru puber, kau akan tahu caranya membuat orang langsung patuh pada keinginanmu. Sudah. Habiskan ya, nanti kutunggu di kamar saja. Kalau aku ketiduran kau boleh bangunkan."

Selagi Patrick melenggang pergi, Pete duduk dan melahap pizanya cepat-cepat. Rasanya menjijikkan tapi kalau ia bisa dapat perlakuan spesial sehabis ini, yah. Pete rela.


End file.
